Fear Before You Feed
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: While venturing into the junkyard, Rachel meets a big monster with an even bigger appetite!


**A story requested from my good buddy, GoldGuardian2418. Enjoy!**

Rachel appeared hesitant, but she came up to the old junkyard. She needed to find some spare parts for a project she and Atomix are working on. As she walked through the rusted chain link fence, she had the strange feeling that she wasn't alone.

But when she thought about it, every time she had that feeling, there was something here besides her. So she kept walking while checking over her shoulders every few steps.

Finally, Rachel found what she needed. Some hubcaps, old wires, and some metal. She put the materials in her backpack and headed for the exit.

But then, Rachel heard a very strange sound, it sounded like something being crushed a thousand times. It stopped.

Then the sound returned. Only this time, it was accompanied by the sound of...someone eating?

Rachel whimpered, her feeling was right all along. The sound was close to her too. She knew she shouldn't, but her curiosity ruled again as she followed the noise over a tall heap of junk. She carefully and quietly peeked over the edge, and her startled breath was held back in her throat.

Rachel's large frightened eyes observed a monster eating the junk. It looked like a dark blue shark that was walking on two legs like a human. Rachel watched in horror as the creature picked up a bar of steel and chomped it up like it was a pretzel stick. Then he took a sharp, rusty blade from the ground then snapped it in his powerful jaw. Rachel's mouth was in pain just watching.

The hungry beast kept chewing and chomping and tearing, ripping and gnawing on more metals and any object he can get his mouth on.

Terrified, Rachel had to escape before he noticed her. She took the first step, but her foot sank in the pile and she fell, making loud enough noises for the monster to hear her.

The humanoid shark turned and watched a human girl tumble down the garbage hill until she landed in front of his feet. Rachel groaned as she lifted her head up, and saw the monster looking down at her with narrowed green eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs. She crawled away from his clawed grasp and got up running for dear life. Rachel ran and ran until she finally saw the exit.

Exasperated with relief, Rachel was almost three until a huge junkyard dog was in her path, snarling and foaming at the mouth.

The filthy, drooling dog lunged for Rachel, but the dog was shot by a green laser beam, rocketing it over the fence and into the sky.

Trembling, Rachel looked over and saw the shark creature running towards Rachel and tackles her to the ground, pinning her down.

"NO! Please don't eat me!" Rachel begged as she squirmed under her captor. "Let me go! I'm sorry I bothered you! I won't tell anyone about you! Just let me go!"

The monster looked down at her, then leaned towards Rachel opening his mouth. She saw nothing but green in his mouth.

Racgel screamed even louder and turned away in fear. She waited in agony for the creature to take the first bite out of her.

A few seconds later, nothing. Rachel peeped one eye open, then the other. She looked up at him.

"Done yet?" asked the monster.

"Uh...yeah." Rachel replied, very confused. "Aren't you gonna eat me?"

"Are you kidding? I don't eat humans. They're too soft and chewy." He implied that by gently squeezing Rachel's side, making her giggle.

He looked at her, Rachel quickly stopped her giggles and switched to a straight face, which turned to a frightened face when the shark started tickling her side. Rachel flinched and tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Come on, I know you're ticklish." the monster teased. "Cootchie cootchie coo!"

Rachel tossed and turned, fighting her rising laughter. Then he lifted her shirt and tickled her side and stomach at the same time. "Tickle tickle tickle! Tickle tickle!"

At last, it was too much. Rachel broke. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No! No! Hahahahahahaha! Oh, stop! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stop it, I- Hehehehehehahahahaha!"

Rachel would keep telling him to stop, but she was too busy gasping for air. That's when the tickling monster seized the torment. He got to his feet and helped Rachel up. "Sorry about that, kid. I couldn't resist."

"It's okay," Rachel sighed. "I'm just glad it's over." She looked at him. "You got a name? Mine's Rachel."

"And I'm Eatle."

"Eatle?" Rachel chuckled. "That fits you perfectly."

"Oh, really?" Eatle said, wiggling his fingers toward Rachel, who giggled and wrapped her arms around her tummy.

Eatle patted her on the head. "Just kidding, kid."

"And thanks for saving me from that dog, by the way. Sorry if I was so scared of you back there. Seeing you eat all that stuff, I thought I was next!"

Eatle laughed out loud. "Can't say I blame you."

Then Eatle heard growling. Only this time, it came from Rachel's stomach. They looked at her stomach, looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"I guess we're both hungry." said Rachel. "Come on, I'll take you to the Grant Mansion, it's almost dinner."

The alien smiled. "Sure, first time anyone's asked me to dinner. I'm in."

As they walked back to the mansion together, Eatle asked, "Is there anything for me to eat?"

Rachel blinked. "Um, well, there's this old car in Swampfire's swamp he wants get rid of."

Eatle grinned and rubbed his belly. "Oh, yeah!" He licked his lips.

Rachel just laughed, he really isn't called Eatle for nothing.


End file.
